


Morning drops

by RachelDanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, It's basically very mushy, M/M, Tragedy, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelDanna/pseuds/RachelDanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so bright, but there wasn’t any sun, which was strange, considering that he could feel it’s rays on his tanned skin, around them was just an infinite arena of white, and yet, Aomine found that he didn’t really care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning drops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDroidsYoureLookingFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDroidsYoureLookingFor/gifts).



> Inspired by this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ7COMksjrE  
> Please play it while you read this fic, really sets the atmosphere :'D If it stops before you finish reading the fic just repeat the song. 
> 
>  
> 
> Stumbled upon it when a friend suggested a few songs and it was in a recommendation. (THANKS KIM! Gifting it to you because you seem like you know this song really really well. And I have no clue what's behind it. And judging how you practically cried about it.. it's bad. So yeah, gift to you~)

“Kise…” Aomine breathed, the wind tussling his hair gently. He was dressed in a rather simple light blue button up shirt, and basketball shorts. Briefly, he noted that he was barefooted.

Kise grinned at him, motioning for him to come closer. There they stood, amongst a vast field with flowers _everywhere_ , the grass reaching up till their elbows. Aomine swallowed thickly, tears in his eyes as he made small steps towards the blonde haired man.

It was so bright, but there wasn’t any sun, which was strange, considering that he could feel it’s rays on his tanned skin, around them was just an infinite arena of white, and yet, Aomine found that he didn’t really care.

Feeling the soft soil under his feet, he kept his eyes on Kise’s grinning face, wondering if this was even real. “Kise…” he repeated, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

 _“Aominecchi.”_ Kise responded, grinning even wider now. A strong gust of wind blew around them, making Aomine cover his eyes with his arms, the flowers seemingly dancing everywhere. The wind stopped short, and when he looked up again, Kise was nowhere to be seen.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest, his mouth running dry as he turned around frantically, searching for his blonde haired companion with an urgency he didn’t know he even had. “ _KISE?!”_ He yelled, running around the field now, searching for the blonde desperately.

“KISE RYOUTA! DON’T YOU _DARE_. DON’T YOU DARE DISAPPEAR ON ME AGAIN! ANSWER ME! KISE!”he yelled, disrupting the quiet that settled over the field. “ _KISE!”_ he yelled again, pushing aside the tall grass and flowers, his throat clenching painfully.

Coming to a stop when he reached a large tree, the only one in this seemingly endless field, he looked up, meeting Kise’s playful gaze.  “You’re so _loud_ , Aominecchi.” He says, the grin on his lips faded into a smile now. He reached out his hand, and with his own shaky one, Aomine let himself be pulled up by the blonde with the golden eyes that he could never forget.

Kise’s fingers were cold to the touch, but the smile he offered Aomine when he finally reached the branch where he sat was as warm as the missing sun that shone down on them. Sitting next to him, Aomine stared at Kise’s face, the face that he had missed so much, dreamt of every time he went to bed.

Kise’s eyes twinkled in a way that Aomine knew that the idiot was amused, but he didn’t dare call him out on it. “Kise…” Aomine repeated for what felt like the billionth time that day. (Night? Evening? He didn’t know. Time seemed like it didn’t even exist in this place)

Kise responded with a laugh, taking Aomine’s hand in his, looking down at the fingers with interest. “Is that really the only thing you can say to me? Aominecchi?” Kise asks, a hum on his lips. Aomine pulled his hands away from Kise’s grasp, choosing instead to run them through his hair, still as soft and light back when… _back when…._

“It’s really you.” Aomine chooses to say instead, tears in his eyes, resting his palm against Kise’s pale cheek. Kise’s grin was back again; so bright and dazzling that Aomine was sure he would turn blind if he looked at it for too long.

Nevertheless, he looked. He looked at Kise’s blissful grin, feeling a small smile ghost over his features in return. Kise leaned against his palm, the grin faltering slightly, before it was back up again. The slight change was too fast for Aomine to catch, and thus, he suspected nothing.

“Did it hurt?” Aomine asks softly, trailing his hands over Kise’s body, checking for any signs of harm. Kise chuckles, shaking his, his eyes trained on Aomine’s focused expression.

“You’re crying, Aominecchi.” Kise said, laughing lightly, tears in his own eyes now. Aomine stared at him in exasperation, the fond smile resting on his features freely now. “So are you… idiot.” He countered.

“Aominecchi, don’t cry.” Kise sighed, reaching across to pull Aomine into a hug, a hug that Aomine hadn’t felt in a long, _long,_ time. “Don’t cry you big aho.”

Despite Kise’s words, Aomine buried his face in Kise’s neck, just as slender as how he remembered, letting the tears crash down on him in waves of emotion. Feeling Kise tremble, Aomine wraps his arms around him, both of them now clinging desperately onto each other. “S-Stupid, you’re going to make _me_ cry even more.” Kise managed to choke out.

“You already are.” Aomine repeated his earlier words, trying not to choke on them. Breathing in the light scent of lavender that Kise seemed to carry around with him, he closed his eyes, shuddering at how abnormally _cold_ Kise was.

After a few moments of them simply just crying, Aomine pulled away, swiping his thumbs across Kise’s cheeks, ridding of the tears.  Aomine took in Kise’s trembling lip as he fought back even more tears, burning it into his memory.

“…. Come _home_ with me, Kise. Everyone, _everyone,_ misses you.” Aomine eventually breathed, just as another gust of wind blew around them. Clutching Kise by his side, for fear he would disappear again.

 

“ _Come home, Kise.”_

Kise laughed, the sound so sad, _broken,_ and heartbreaking that Aomine had to pull away to take a good look at his face. “ _I can’t, Aominecchi.”_ he sobbed, his whole body shaking in grief. 

Aomine bit his lip, stopping his own tears from escaping. “Then… then let me stay.” He demands, his voice soft, pleading, desperate. Kise’s cold hands gripped his once more, and he was rewarded with an anguish filled smile, though his eyes shone with love and warmth.

Aomine knew the answer before Kise had even said it.

“You can’t, Aominecchi. You’re… _We_ , aren’t even supposed to be here.” Kise breathed.

Silence settled over them once more, and the second gust of wind that threw Aomine’s senses off came once more, making him realize that _this, this isn’t going to last forever._

“ _Daiki.”_ Kise called for his attention, his body slowly blurring out of focus. _“I love you, Daiki.”_ he smiled, tucking a small yellow flower in between Aomine’s ear.

“I love you too, R-Ryouta.” He choked, leaning in to brush his lips gently against Kise’s. Kise laughed, the sound so sweet and honey-coated that it made fresh tears spring into Aomine’s eyes.

Kise smiled, reaching across to stroke Aomine’s cheek one last time. “ _Goodbye…. Daiki.”_

_“… Goodbye, Ryouta."_

Kise leaned into Aomine, and whispered words that only he was granted the honour of knowing. The last thing Aomine saw was Kise's bright grin that accompanied his golden eyes that shone with the pure adoration and love that Aomine knew that he would give no one else, and then he saw nothing at all. 

 

Aomine woke up to a dark and empty room, just as cold as Kise’s fingers. He laid there, on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with tears in his eyes. Because that couldn’t have been a dream, it was too _real_ for it to be a dream.

It was a minute later that his phone rang, and without a second though, Aomine picked it up, not even checking the caller ID. 

_“Aomine-kun!"_ Tetsu. 

“ _Kise-kun! Kise-kun, he, h-he, I saw him, I saw him, Aomine-kun, he said…. He said-“_

“He said goodbye.” Aomine interrupted, his tone soft and very unlike him, making Kuroko pause in his frantic, and out of character exclamations.

_“… He’s really gone, isn’t he?”_

Aomine shut his eyes, feeling the yellow flower in between his ears.

“ _Yeah. He’s gone.”_

It was later in the day that seemingly _everyone_ came barreling into his apartment, with their eyes red and their faces pale as a sheet.

The kiseki no sedai, _or the rest of them,_ and Kuroko huddled in front of the TV, as the news of the findings of the plane that disappeared a month ago or so, being found flashed right in front of their eyes. 

Despite knowing the fact that Kise was dead, for he had bid them his farewells the night before, they still held on to the thin thread of hope that they wouldn't see their friend's name being listed in the names of the victims. Their breaths caught as they saw his name being presented last, the image of the name in the white fonts and italics burned into their minds. Momoi was the first to break, and her tears triggered the rest of theirs. The room was filled with sorrow filled cries, Akashi having had to retreat to a corner to get a hold of himself.

Even the most stoic few shed a few tears.

_**Kise Ryouta, pilot, age 26.** _

Kise's last words to each of them echoed in their minds, everyone one of them having their own special memory of him to hold onto, to treasure- and to remember their teammate, their friend, their classmate, and their family by.  

Aomine stood to the side, his wedding ring that binded Kise and himself together clenched tightly in his hand, Kise's last words to him and to him only ringing in his ears, as if the blonde was really there by his side. 

 

_"I'll wait for you, Aominecchi."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maxine for correcting some paragraphs with me while dealing with my past 2am delirious shit.


End file.
